In The End The Truth Comes Out
by S7Angel09
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and Lucky has just returned after finding his mom and must now go to Jason for help in finding her, but will he make it in time or will Jerry be able to finally kill Sam. I do not own General Hospital or any of these characters! LuSam!


**This is a LuSam story. It is going to be a romantic suspense. It is my first one so I hope that you like it. Please feel free to review but be gentle I do not know how good it will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!**

Chapter 1

* * *

Missing

* * *

"Sam!" Lucky continued to call her name as he walked through her apartment. _Where could she be? She said she would be here _Lucky thought to himself. Lucky was starting to get panicked and tried to calm himself down. He figured she probably just ran out for something and was going to be back any minute and he would have worried for nothing. He tried to calm down, but he was so anxious because he had just gotten back after finding his mom and he had been worried the entire time that he had been gone that she was going to get in over her head and no one would be around to save her. He knew that they had not left off in the best of terms and he had regretted all of it the second that it had been done, he was planning on making it up to her and hoped that she would forgive him. As all the thoughts of how he was planning on making everything up to Sam he noticed it. He had to look very closely to determine that it was what he had feared when he first saw it. Blood. On the corner of her coffee table and also on the floor. A very little amount that almost blended into the wood. Cold fear clutched Lucky's heart. _Oh my god, what happened to my Sam?_

When Sam woke up she felt a dull throb in her head, and realized two things as she opened her eyes. One: she was definitely not in her apartment and two, she was handcuffed to a metal bedpost. The fear that the realization of these two things sent to her heart had her leaping up quickly and then regretting that as the dull throb changed into a jackhammer on the back of her skull. She quickly looked down at her wrist that was not handcuffed and looked at her watch, 6:00. _Lucky was supposed to be at my house at 5, he will know that something is wrong._ Sam thought to herself. She then tried to remember what had happened to her. She remembered picking up the wine and putting it in the fridge for her and Lucky to have together after they had talked everything over. She then had turned around and felt very uncomfortable and then she had walked into the living room and looked towards the door. She had then tried to tell herself that she had been overreacting due to the events that had been happening and with Lucky being gone. Then she had felt as though someone was behind her and she had stiffened and right as she was about to turn around she had felt blinding pain in the back of her head and then everything had gone black. _Damn it, who hit me? Who was in my house? How am I gonna get out of here when I do not even know where I am? _As these questions ran through Sam's head, the door to the room that she was in opened and Sam began to stiffen. Then a head peeked around the corner of the door with a sickly smile and Sam's stomach lurched. She knew who it was and why they had taken her.

Lucky knew that something had happened to Sam and instantly scenarios began to pop into his head. He had already called Mac and her apartment had been checked for clues but there had been nothing. Lucky knew that this had to have something to do with Jerry, in fact he would bet his life that Jerry was the one who had taken Sam and Lucky knew that if he did not find Sam and Jerry on time that Jerry would definitely kill her. Lucky began to panic and did not know what or who he could go to because he could not tell Mac what he and Sam had been doing because he did not want her to get into any trouble, not like the Port Charles police could really help her anyway. Jerry had already gotten off Scott-free after the Metro Court situation and Lucky knew that he could probably easily do it again if he wanted. A thought then came into Lucky's mind and he knew then and there that there _was _a way to save Sam, he just had to go to a certain someone that he would rather not go to. Oh well, he would do anything to find Sam, even if it was this. Lucky grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment.

**_Okay, I hope that you liked the first chapter and here is the second one on the way. I hope that you all stick with my story until the end and review it. (Hopefully good reviews because you liked it so much. Lol)_**

Chapter 2

* * *

Unfortunate Situations

* * *

Lucky knocked on Jason's door and thought about when Sam used to live here and once again could not believe that he had resorted to this, but he knew that Jason had the resources to find Sam. He would do anything to find Sam. Jason then opened the door and regarded Lucky carefully. _Anything._ Lucky thought to himself again. Lucky sighed and then looked Jason in the eyes. "I need your help."

Jason heard the knock on his door and suspiciously looked through the peek hole. His suspicion then turned into defensiveness as he wondered why in the world Lucky would be on his doorstep. He slowly opened the door and carefully looked at Lucky. He was surprised to see that there was no anger or suspicion in his eyes, but worry and an obviousness that he was desperate. When he looked Jason in the eyes and told him that he needed his help Jason thought that there was a very good possibility that he was dreaming. The next words out of Lucky's mouth then changed that. "It's about Sam. Jerry kidnapped her. I need you to help me find her." Jason instantly motioned Lucky in the door and went upstairs to find Spinelli. He instantly came down with his laptop and began to set up with Jason giving him instructions. "You know all of Jerry's aliases and I want you to find any and all properties that are in any of his names." He then looked at Lucky. "Have you tried Sam's cell-" "Of course I have, I am a cop remember?" Jason just nodded his head. Spinelli came up with only three results. "Umm, Stone Cold? I believe only three properties reside in the evil one's many names and one his his very own lair." Jason nodded and asked where the other two properties were. Spinelli quickly responded "One of them is near the fair Samantha's very own home, and the other is waterfront property." Jason thought for a moment when Lucky spoke up. "Well, the place that is near Sam's was probably so that he could watch her, but the waterfront property is the best way to go. Especially if he wants to dump the-" Lucky grimaced and could not finish the sentence. Jason understood and he reached out his hand. Lucky stared blankly at it for a moment then realized that Jason wanted them to shake hands. "Look, Lucky I know that we have never been on very good terms, but if we are going to save Sam, and we _are_ going to save her, we need to work together and forget the past. Agreed?" Lucky nodded his head and reached his hand to Jason's and even gave him a small smile. Spinelli then gasped and both men turned towards the computer genius and both asked what at the same time. "It appears the the evil one has purchased many plastic explosives and I am quite sure that he, well....may be planning to use them tonight." Jason and Lucky exchanged glances, and ran out of the penthouse with Lucky saying "I'll drive."

"Sweet Sam, you are finally awake, how nice." Jerry's snide voice reached out to Samantha and she gave him a glare and a nasty look. "You _know_ you are never going to get away with this right? And when, yes I said _when_ Lucky finds out it was you, you are going to wish you had died quickly because Lucky is going to make it painful." Sam told him in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, but sweet Sam I will already be gone by the time anyone finds you. And I am not going to make it quick from you. In fact, darling, by the time I am even halfway done with you and your sweet self, you are going to be the one wishing that you had died quickly. I am actually quite sure that you will be begging me to just get it over with." He finished his sick little speech and left the room with the door slamming shut after him. Sam tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes and prayed that Lucky, even _Jason_ at this point, would find her and find her soon.

**_Okay, well I hope that people are sticking to my story and I can assure you all that I will be finishing it in this chapter or the next. So I hope that it has not been bad for a first story and that everyone will give good reviews. Thanks!_**

Chapter 3

* * *

The Rescue

* * *

Jerry came back into the room minutes later with his hands full of small things. It took a moment for Sam to realize that he had explosives. He placed them near the bed that she was on and near the window that she was in front of that was practically over top of the water. He smiled at her and told her his plan. "Now sweet Sam, we are going to play a game. I do not care about you and your boyfriend or your ex boyfriend will be here soon and hopefully they will be just in time to die with you. I am going to place the key to your handcuffs just out of your reach and maybe that creative charm of yours will come out and you will get the key. Unfortunately, I doubt that you will be able to unlock your handcuffs and escape on time to live. I guess this is goodbye my sweet." Sam was so disgusted that she did not see it coming. Jerry grabbed her and kissed her forcefully on the lips and she quickly shoved him away with all her might. Jerry just laughed, placed the handcuff key just out of reach for her, started the timer on the explosives and briskly walked away, closing the door on his way out. Sam tried to get the key with her boot but it was not working and she let out a huff of breath in frustration. Sam looked around quickly, looking for anything that could help her and spotted the pillow right next to her. She gave herself a mental slap and ripped the case off of the pillow. As she was doing this she quickly glanced at the timer of the main explosive and it said 00:10. Sam threw the pillowcase over the key and quickly dragged it towards her and quickly unlocked the handcuffs. As she stood up she noticed 00:06 and knew she did not have time to run and so she kicked the window and jumped towards the water as a big boom resonated in the air. She remembered feeling pain and hitting the water, but then everything went black. _I love you Lucky._

Just as Lucky and Jason pulled up to the waterfront property and jumped out of the car, the back part of the small warehouse looking building exploded. Both men hit the ground and seconds later, Jason saw Lucky jump up and start running towards the building screaming Sam's name. Jason looked around and thought to himself _If Sam was in that building, she's gone._ Jason made himself get up anyway and yell Sam's name. Then he heard it. "Sam! Oh my god!" As he looked at Lucky, he saw him dive into the water. Jason ran to the edge of the shore. By the time he got there, he saw Lucky dragging Sam towards him. Jason reached down and grabbed Sam under the arms as Lucky handed her to him and pulled her up. As he did this, he noticed that she was bleeding from the temple and the side and bent to feel for a pulse. Lucky jumped up out of the water and knelt next to Sam as Jason looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "No. No. Do not even _think_ about saying it." Lucky told him angrily as he bent and felt no pulse from Sam. Lucky quickly bent lower and began chest compressions and CPR. He did this over and over and between breaths quietly whispered "Come on Sam. You can't leave me now, you have to be okay. I need you. You can't leave when I have just found you again. I love you." Jason was about to stop Lucky and tell him it was no use when suddenly, Sam coughed up water and began to moan. Lucky let out the breath that he had not known he had been holding. Sam's eyes began to flutter and slowly open. Jason was shocked. When he had thought that there was no hope left, Lucky had never given up and he had given everything that he had into bringing Sam back into this world. _No._ Jason thought _Not to this world, but to him._ Jason realized just how deep the connection was between Lucky and Sam in that exact moment. He then snapped himself out of his silent thoughts and quickly told Lucky "She needs to get to the hospital Lucky. _NOW." _Lucky nodded and carefully picked Sam up in her arms and carried her to the car and got in the back seat. Jason got in car and behind the wheel.

**_Sorry guys, I know that I told you that I would probably finish it in the last chapter, but I could not help myself. Hehe, sorry. I hope that you will not mind reading one more chapter. Leave me some awesome reviews. Thanks and enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

* * *

Realization

* * *

Lucky cradled Sam in his arms in the back seat of the car. "Sam, honey, you need to stay with me okay? "mmhmm." Sam lazily said. "Sam please. Talk to me, about anything." Lucky pleaded with her. Suddenly Sam blurted "I love you too Lucky. I hope that I was not just dreaming that you said all those things. I......need you too." Lucky gave a small smile because while he loved the words that were coming out of his woman's mouth. _Hell, I'm glad ANY words are coming out of her mouth._ Lucky noticed that her words were slurred and tried to keep her talking with simple questions and conversations. Jason pulled in front of the ER doors extremely quickly and the cop part of Lucky's brain had a small thought about how he must have broken speed limits. Hell, he had too on his way to the waterfront property. He rushed Sam into the ER and yelled for some help as Sam's eyes began to slowly close. Patrick came running over, just at that moment with Robin who brought a gurney. Lucky placed her on it and quickly told Patrick the short of the story. Patrick and Robin rushed away with Sam and Lucky stood directly in front of the doors, waiting.

Finally, an hour later, Patrick came out of the doors and Lucky stood up from the chair that he had eventually sat in and had put his head in his hands. Patrick came over to Lucky and quickly told him "Sam's going to be okay. She has a mildly severe concussion and I am assuming that shrapnel from the building hit her in the side. It is a pretty nasty cut and is pretty deep. Sam is being moved to a room right now because she is stable. She is going to have to stay here for the night for observation, but can go home tomorrow, if she stays stable." Lucky was relieved that Sam was going to be all right "Can I see her?" Patrick nodded his head and told Lucky the room that she was in and he hurried to it. He went inside and saw that Sam's eyes were closed. Lucky moved to the side of the bed and put Sam's hand into his and she opened her eyes and looked at him "Hey." "Hi." she said back. Lucky could not take it anymore. "Oh god Sam, I was so scared. I am sorry that I left things the way that I did and that I was gone so long. I love you and I don't know what I would have done if you had not been okay." Sam was stunned by the short speech and smiled and told him what she was thinking. "Lucky, I was never mad at you because I understood why you were angry. I am fine so you do not need to worry and I already told you that I love you too." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when Lucky quietly stated. "Sam, I wasn't finished." Sam looked at him quizzically and he continued "Sam, when I got to your apartment tonight, I was going to tell you how sorry I was, and how much I love you. Then I was going to.....show you this." Lucky pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Sam's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. That gave him the courage to continue. "I was going to then going to do this." Lucky got down on one knee by her hospital bed and smiled at her. "Samantha McCall, will you please make me the happiest that I will ever be by giving me the honor of agreeing to become my wife." Sam was crying by now when she began to smile very widely and said to him. "Lucky Spencer that would make me the happiest woman in the world. And believe me, it would definitely be _my _honor to become your wife. I did not think that I would ever be happy again after Jason and I broke up, but you changed that, you changed _me_. And I love you for it and I want to grow old with you and get the happily ever after that I always dreamed about." Lucky had tears in his eyes when he stood back up and put the ring on Sam's finger. He then smiled his mischievous, sexy grin that Sam loved and put both arms on either side of her head and leaned in very close like he was going to kiss her. "Well honey, then prepare to have all of your dreams come true." And with the two of them smiling, he sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
